November Rain
by I.Have.Fingers
Summary: Bella is diagnosed with leukemia and Edward is devistated when Bella dies. One-Shot. Nothing graphic. A wee bit of fluff. No faul laguauge. Rated K . Sorry if it makes you cry.


**A/N :: **Hello there! I have decided to write a Bella and Edward one-shot. This one-shot is not your normal one-shot. I'm not going to spoil it for you guys, but get your tissues ready. This story is based on some of my favorite songs. 'November Rain' by Guns N Roses. And 'Fly to the Angels' by Slaughter.

**Disclaimer :: **Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight related things. I am also not the owner of the songs featured in this fanfiction.

Links to videos on my profile.

**November Rain**

**Edward's Point of View**

It's November; almost time for Thanksgiving and my daughter Alma's second birthday. I should be happy. Well I am, but it's hard to stay happy when the love of my life was diagnosed with Leukemia six months after Alma was born. But that's not even the worst part. Bella has AB positive blood. That means that it has been very hard to find a donor for blood, bone marrow etcetera. We lucked out once about three months after Bella was diagnosed and found a donor.

Angela had donated much needed blood and bone marrow. But after those donations, she was in a seven car pile-up. Her car had burst into flame, and her body was burnt so bad, that was impossible to save any of her organs. My family and I were crushed. We didn't know what to do. Bella had tried chemo therapy, but her body had rejected it. So we kept on searching for possible donors with AB positive. We tried and tried. I had felt like I had let my Bella down. Ever since she was diagnosed, I have cried myself to sleep every night, and every time I'm alone and think of how I'm going to miss my Bella. I need her. But most importantly, Alma needs her. I cry for the fact that Alma will have never got to know her mother.

So after searching and looking and praying for a donor, Bella had told us to just stop looking. She told us, that if there was no one out there to give her what her body so desperately needed, then her future was decided. She had told me that she didn't want to be kept in a stuffy hospital room, when her time came. She had requested that she stay with Alma and me for the rest of her life.

Of course, I had agreed. I didn't blame her. Who would want to spend that last hours of their life, cooped up in a stuffy, gray, miserable hospital room?

I gave her what she wanted.

She was here, in our room, laying in bed, playing patty-cake with Alma. The sight brought tears to my eyes. "Edward," I quickly brushed the tears away from my eyes and looked at her. "Will you go get Alice, to come get Alma? I'm getting tired."

"Yes, my love." I went and found Alice who was reading a magazine and told her that Bella wanted her. I sat down on the bench of my piano and played Bella's lullaby. The tears ran freely down my cheeks as I remembered when I first met her. I remember when I had asked her out on our first date. I remembered when I asked her to marry me when we had bother finished college. I remember the day she had told me she was pregnant with my baby girl. I remember when Alma was born. She has Bella's eyes with flecks of green in them her hair was brown, but in the sunlight, it looks bronze.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw my father. I looked in his eyes and they were filled with sadness, grieve and love.

"Son, I need to tell you something. It's about Bella." I nodded my head and whipped my tears off of my cheeks. We walked over a sat down on the couch. And He began.

"Edward," he sighed "I have done my calculations, and Bella only has five days to live. I'm sorry."

"Bu-but y-you said last week that she had more than five weeks!" I sobbed running my hands through my hair.

"Yes, son, I know I said that, but, her body has been rejecting everything I give her. He stomach won't even handle water. She's dying Edward. She needs you. Got to her. Alice has Alma taking a nap. Go be with your wife, son." My body was shaking with broken, burning sobs. This couldn't be. _Why?! Why does she have to leave me! Why?! I did everything a good husband should do! I took care of her, I loved her I still do, I never once cheated. Why?! Why must you take her away from us?! _I pleaded with God, if there even was one.

Once I had calmed down, I got up off of the couch and made my way to mine and Bella's room. I walked in and saw her looking down at pictures and tears pouring from her beautiful brown eyes. I walked over to her side of the bed a kneeled down.

"Bella." I said, my voice wavering.

"Did Carlisle tell you?" She said as she looked into my eyes with her brown anguished ones.

I nodded and said yes.

She took a hold of my face with both of her hands.

"Edward, I need to you hear me out," I nodded and stayed quiet. "Edward, life has many paths. Death is just one of those paths. Death is not the end. Death is a new beginning. I may not be here in person to watch you and Alma grow, but I will be watching you both and I will be with you and Alma every second of your lives. I want you to live your life as if I was right beside you.

Edward, I'm dying. But you must know that death is natural. I don't want you to mourn my death. I want you remember me for my life, not my death. And if you find someone that will love you, like I have and that will be a mother to Alma, I want you to know, that I am ok with it. I want you to be happy.

I also want you give this to Alma when she is older," She said handing me a think manila envelope. "You do not open it. When Alma is seventeen, give that to her. Edward, you are the love of my life and the love of my life after death. I will always love you no matter what. And I will stand by your side, even if I'm not technically 'there'." After she had said that, she had started to get tired.

"Sleep my love. I shall see you in the morning." I left our room and went into the spare bedroom and got Alma and we fell asleep for the night.

I woke up at six forty-five in the morning. Alma was still asleep looking peaceful and looking like Bella. I got up and went into our room, to give Bella a bath. I walked over by her said and kneeled down.

"Bella. Bella, love it's time to wake up. I need to give you a bath." She wouldn't wake. Usually she would wake right up and smile and say 'the water better be hot'. But this time, nothing. I started to panic. I checked her pulse.

Nothing.

I put my ear on her chest.

She wasn't breathing.

The tears came down my cheeks. _This wasn't supposed to happen! Carlisle said that she had five days to live yesterday! _

I ran out of the room and ran into the kitchen yelling that Bella was dead.

They all ran into our room in a scurry. I fell onto the ground, darkness enclosing me and puke spewing out of my mouth.

_**~Time jump to Bella's Funeral~**_

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Isabella Marie Cullen who was a loving daughter, wife, mother and friend. If anyone wishes to say something, a memory perhaps, you are more than welcome to."

Jacob Black stood up and walked over to the podium and began his speech.

"Bella was the kind of girl who knew how to make you laugh and comforted you when you were feeling down. Bella was clumsy; she was always tripping on everything and every time she would say 'I'm okay, but the ground isn't,'" everyone chuckled, even I. "Bella was and is my best friend. We grew up together. We made mud pies together and then would take them and make our mothers eat them. If she had something to tell you and if it wasn't all that nice, she would say it and most of the time, it was the truth. Bella, we all love you and we will miss you deeply."

Many of mine and Bella's friends spoke. I didn't choose to go up and speak, for my speech was to be just between Bella and I.

November Rain by Guns n Roses began to play. That was our song.

_When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain  
_

I closed my eyes and remembered mine and Bella's senior prom as we danced to this song.

_We've been through this  
Such a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
Yeahh..  
But lovers always come  
And lovers always go  
And no one's really sure  
Who's lettin' go today  
Walking away  
_

My heart clenched at the lyrics of the song. I refrained from crying. I wouldn't cry right now.

_If we could take the time  
To lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
Then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain_

After 'November rain' and played all the way through, Alma started to get restless in my lap. I reached down in to the diaper bag and pulled out a sippy-cup of apple juice and a blanket. Once had given her, her juice and blanket, she fell asleep.

The next song to play made my heart clench and the tears to spill forward. It was 'Fly to the Angels' by Slaughter.

_Pictures of you  
oh, they're still on my mind  
you had the smile  
that could light up the world  
now it rains  
it seems the sun never shines  
and I drive  
down  
this lonely, lonely road  
oooo I got this feelin'  
girl I gotta let you go_

I sobbed and I grieved the death of my Bella. I let the lyrics get to me.

_'cause now you've got to fly  
(fly high)  
fly to the angels  
heaven awaits your heart  
and flowers bloom in your name  
you've got to fly  
(fly high)  
fly to the angels  
all the stars in the night  
shine in your name  
_

I imagined the angels in Heaven calling Bella's name and flowers bloom in her name. And Bella flying to the Angels. The tears flowed down and I wept. I wept for Alma. I wept me. I wept for everyone.

_though it hurts me  
way deep inside  
when I took a look  
and found that you're not there  
I tried to convince myself  
that the PAIN  
the PAIN is still not gone  
but still I drive  
down  
this lonely, lonely road  
oo I got this feeling  
girl I gotta let you go_  
_FLYYYY!!!_

oo yeah  
and still I drive  
down  
this lonely, lonely road  
oo I got this feelin'  
oh  
I can't let you go  
BUT I KNOW that you've got to fly  
(fly high)  
fly to the angels  
heaven awaits your heart  
and flowers bloom in your name 

_you've gotta fly_

_(fly high)  
fly to the angels  
all the stars in the sky  
SHINE IN YOUR NAME YEAH  
OW!--  
oo--oo--oo  
I'm gonna miss you  
gonna miss you girl  
oo._

I was gonna miss Bella.

After the preacher had got done speaking, it was time for the burial. Emmett, Jacob, Sam, Jasper and I were Bella's pallbearers.

When they placed her casket in the ground, all the little kids including Alma, went and placed lilies on her casket and said good-bye. Even though Alma was still so small, she cried because her mommy was going bye-bye.

It has officially been a year since Bella's death. Today is the anniversary of her death and I'm visiting her grave. Alma is not with me, because she has been sick, and plus, I kinda wanted to talk to Bella by myself. Alma constantly asks me when mommy is going to come back. And each time, I have to tell I don't know. Then she goes off into her room playing with her dollies.

I found Bella's grave. Her tomb stone had her name on it. Her birth date to death date. It said in the middle 'Life has many paths. Death is one of those paths. It is one we all must take. But the journey doesn't end there. Death is simply the beginning.' It also said 'Loving mother, daughter, wife, and friend. May you rest in peace.'

I knelt down by her grave and began talking.

"You died on Tuesday morning. Your body died four days before Alma's birthday and six days before Thanksgiving. I miss you so much Bella," I cried "Alma misses you so much too. She always asks about you. She always asks me 'Daddy, when is mommy coming back'. Bella, Alma is so pretty. She looks just like you. She has your blush. Everything about her reminds me of you. She rolls her eyes just like you do when I tell her that she's so clumsy she's graceful. Bella, we all miss you. I miss you. I miss sleeping by you at night and waking up to your smile. I miss everything. If Alma wasn't here with me, I would feel empty. And I do. When Alma is with Alice, the house seems so quiet and eerie. It feels strange without your presence. I cry at night, missing you in my arms. We all miss you, Bella. I promise you, I will live my life as if you are right beside me. I love you Bella." I could've sworn I heard her say "I love you too, Edward."

It started to thunder and the wind started to blow and I felt little droplets of rain on my face. I leaned down and kissed Bella's tomb stone and stood up and started to walk home.

I walked home in the cold November rain.

**A/N :: Ok, truth be told I balled my eyes while writing this. I'm sorry if I got any of the 'leukemia' stuff wrong. I did a helluva lot of research. So, uhm, yea. I really don't write fics like these, but this Idea was going through my mind for a while. I just had to write it.**

**Link for November Rain :: http: // www . youtube . com / watch ? v = S Q 4 a 0 v W 0 Y 1 o**

**(just take out the spaces)**

**Link for Fly to the Angels :: http: //www . youtub . com / watch ? v = u k m o b h a 2 k r Y**

**~Nikki**


End file.
